


A Hold So Strong, A Binding So Precious

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Kaguya's frustration builds as Reisen's fear mounts when the rock of their relationship starts to crumble...





	A Hold So Strong, A Binding So Precious

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"You do understand why I am doing this don't you?".

"Y-yes Master" came the weak reply.

"I am remarkably close to a breakthrough, Udongein. This solution should be able to cure seasonal ailments for humans".

It was the longest needle that Reisen had seen in Eirin's collection and the substance inside the vial didn't look that less threatening either.

But despite that and the fear pummelling through her mind, she kept her arm flat against the desk and as steady as she could.

"Yes Master".

Eirin positioned the needle on top of the vein that was protruding through the Moon Rabbit's skin, her eyes glancing up to see Reisen's startled ones staring ahead at the door. Even through the apprehension and pale look bracing her subordinates pretty features, she saw no move of resistance or hesitance from Reisen.

Eirin always wondered why that was.

That after every gruelling and sometimes life threatening experiment or activity, all she had to do was tell her that she needed to test something on her and Reisen would go along with it.

 _"Whatever the Master wants of me, I'll do without question"_ was what Reisen was thinking at that moment, answering Eirin's question without vocalising it.

"Very well, this will sting slightly" Eirin started and pressed the pusher as soon as the tip of the needle landed on the vein.

But the sound of the door to the lab sliding open stopped the Doctor from pressing down fully.

"That's enough, Eirin" came the smooth voice of Kaguya, "Reisen, come here please".

The Princess's orders outweighed Eirin's, that was something that Eirin herself made clear to all the occupants of Eientei so Reisen quickly moved off the chair and approached Kaguya.

"Princess, I am at an integral part of my research, I need Udongein for the final tests" Eirin said and looked on towards Kaguya.

She could see the slight edge in the woman's eyes, that edge masked by disappointment and it cut off anything else she was going to say so she put the syringe down.

Kaguya turned and faced Reisen, "Are you okay?" she asked whilst placing her hands on her cheeks and scanning her from top to bottom.

"I uh, I'm fine" Reisen said and relaxed under the soft gaze and hands checking her over.

Kaguya's hands went into her hair before she gently combed them down and then up again, running her fingers up Reisen's ears.

The Moon Rabbit faltered under both her touch and the feeling of her Master's eyes on her as Kaguya continued to examine her until she was satisfied and folded her arms back in her sleeves with a smile.

"Call it a night okay?".

"Yes Princess" Reisen smiled before stepping back and bowing slightly.

She then turned towards Eirin, looking her straight in the eyes and did the same, "Goodnight Master".

As always, the Doctor saw nothing but adoration and respect in Reisen's eyes no matter what she did or was about to do; she would feel no less or no indifference towards her. It added a sting to Eirin's conscience, knowing that Reisen deserved to feel safe and loved with them, just like Kaguya always showed them both. It was just difficult for Eirin to portray it to anyone other than the Princess even though she thought the same as her in terms of their relationship with Reisen. At least showing it in a healthier way than what she was doing.

She nodded and then Reisen made her way out of the lab but not before Kaguya reached out and grabbed her wrist gently.

"You're forgetting something" Kaguya grinned and pulled the girl against her till she could wrap her arms behind Reisen's neck.

She was unsure of what to do, not having had kissed Kaguya in front of Eirin before but the Princess sensed her hesitance and gave Reisen a reassuring smile that said it was okay before placing her lips against each other's. Her arms weaved behind Kaguya's back, resting on the small of it as she allowed herself to melt at the warm sensations running through her with each second of the kiss.

Eirin couldn't deny the blush that made its way on her cheek as she had imagined this numerous times as well as seeing the two in amorous states. The trio's careful relationship that centred around their Princess was meticulously carried out in ways where both Eirin and Reisen had time with her but rarely did it cross paths like now.

The same went for when Eirin and Reisen spent time together alone.

Reisen looked away as they pulled apart whilst still in each other's embrace as Kaguya bade her goodnight again, watching her till she left the room without daring to look at Eirin this time.

 

The door slid close leaving Eirin and Kaguya in a brief stare down till Eirin sighed and sat back on the chair.

"I take it Youmu dropped by today?".

"What does her presence have to do with anything?".

Kaguya gave Eirin a look that stated who was she trying to fool.

"It has everything to do with this Eirin, and you know it" she answered and stepped in front of the Doctor between her legs and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Anytime you see Reisen talking to her or Sakuya even, suddenly there is a need to test a new remedy".

"You are reading into things that are not that" Eirin said and looked up into Kaguya's eyes as her hands rested on her hips.

"Don't deny it" Kaguya hit back whilst placing a hand under Eirin's chin, "It's your way enforcing that Reisen belongs to us isn't it? Giving her a reminder of where her home is, where the people that really love her are".

"Princess..".

Kaguya shook her head and placed her thumb on her lips to silence her.

"Your jealousy gets the better of you sometimes and it hurts her, I cannot allow that any longer than I have and anymore than _you_ want to because I know the last thing you want to do is that. Where has this thought even stemmed from, Reisen going off with someone else". 

Eirin's jaw tensed for a moment under Kaguya's fingertips before she relaxed again, "I am sure that you have noticed how they look at her".

"But we've seen the way Yukari looks at you, Sagume too and Keine as well just to name some" Kaguya said and trailed her other hand up Eirin's neck, "Should I do the same to you? Am I not to feel envious whenever they speak with you?".

"That isn't the same thing" Eirin replied but she said it weakly knowing that Kaguya was right, she was being harsh.

"Even you know that's a futile response. Yet, Reisen is always by your side no matter what you do, doesn't that count for anything?".

"Of course, I simply worry at times that I'll push her away from us".

"Only if you do this you will, there are more better ways of showing your appreciation and love for her, why not use those like you normally do and with me?".

Eirin closed her eyes and rested her head on Kaguya's stomach as the Princess's thumb stroked the back of her neck, her other hand pulling her head closer to her.

"She idolizes the ground you walk on, Eirin. Whatever you want of her, she would willingly go ahead with. She has shown just how loyal she is to us both so you do not have to worry about someone taking her away from us".

Eirin knew that was as raw as the truth could get when it came to her relationship with them both. They each had a trait that the other two didn't have and it helped to balance them out, to fill the empty spaces.

She moved back again to look at Kaguya and the latter moved down to kiss her, placing her hands on Eirin's shoulders.

"I'm sorry".

Kaguya smiled as she kissed Eirin gently again, "I think there is someone else who needs that apology more".

The Doctor sighed, "She escaped The Luna Army only to be traumatized further by me, I truly have messed up haven't I".

"Eirin, when Reisen just left the room now, did that look like someone who has given up on you or hates you?" Kaguya questioned and brushed the silver hair away from her face, "Despite everything she has been through, did it look like she held any animosity towards you?".

Eirin shook her head as Reisen's dutiful eyes flashed through her mind, eyes that were full of nothing but respect and love for her, "No and I don't deserve that from her, she deserves better and gets that from you".

"Don't even go there" Kaguya quickly replied and locked her gaze on Eirin, "We all give each other everything that we need, no more and no less, do you understand that, do you understand why this works for us?".

"I know, I just need to..".

Kaguya's tone softened again, "Go to her, she needs you right now as much as you need her and I need you both happy".

The Doctor smiled and kissed the palm that was resting on her cheek. Maybe she needed a reality check before she threw everything they had away over something that can easily be fixed when pride was put aside.

And for Eirin, Kaguya and Reisen's love was worth much more than anything that pride could make her feel despite how others perceived her cool and collected self.

 

***

 

Taking a deep breath as she stood outside Reisen's room, Eirin lifted her arm and gently knocked on the door. She had no idea what she could say to even begin to appease the fear she had instilled in the Moon Rabbit's mind and Eirin kicked herself at not realising the damage she could've inflicted; that saying if she already hadn't done so.

"Come in".

Reisen's voice was quiet and Eirin detected a hint of tiredness, wondering if it would have been better to leave this till the following morning. But she knew either way she wanted to spend the night with Reisen regardless of what they did or said, she just needed her other lover to know that she was there for her and she was truly apologetic of her behaviour.

When Reisen's eyes met Eirin's, she quickly tried to compose herself but stopped when Eirin put her hand up and smiled whilst walking towards her.

It appeared that Reisen was getting ready to sleep but was most likely distracted by her thoughts. Her shirt was undone, as was her tie that was still around her neck which highlighted the skin between her opened shirt furthermore. She still had her skirt on and was sat down on the futon whilst she watched Eirin approach her and kneel down in front.

"Master?".

Eirin remained quiet as she took both of Reisen's hands and clasped them tight, then kissed them both and let her lips linger there for a moment before lifting her head back up.

"Have I done something wrong?" the apprentice asked pensively.

"No Udongein, you have not but I have on an immense scale" Eirin replied and sat back whilst she pulled Reisen forward and onto her lap with the latter surprised; wrapping her legs around Eirin's hips out of habit.

Whether it was close to her Master like this or in a way she was about to test something, Reisen didn't care as long as she was near her. Of course with Kaguya the sense of impending dread was never there but the Doctor could make even that appealing.

She placed her hand on Eirin's cheek, the other still holding the other hand, "You can never be wrong, Master".

"We're alone now, please do not call me that" Eirin said and felt her heart flutter at the way Reisen was blushing at that. It was a sight she'd never tire of and one she wanted to see more of than the frightened one she had seen not long ago.

Reisen moved her hand down and placed her arms behind the Doctor's shoulders, "You can never be wrong..Eirin".

She'd also never tire of hearing the way Reisen said her name, be it like now or in the throes of pleasure; it sounded remarkable to her.

Before continuing, the need to kiss her overtook Eirin so she gently leaned impossibly closer and captured the girl's lips between hers ever so delicately. Reisen could happily melt into the move, allowing her Master's lips to caress and pepper over her own.

But knowing how easy it was to get lost in kissing Reisen, Eirin steadily halted the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Moon Rabbit's bare waist.

"I- I'm sorry, is this not what you desired tonight?" Reisen said suddenly aware that she might have upset Eirin when she saw the thoughtful look on her face but Eirin quickly shook her head to stop the apology from continuing.

"Udongein, I am sorry".

Surprise covered Reisen's features, a light purple brow going up in confusion, "Ma- I mean, Eirin?".

"I really do get wrapped up in myself at times and so many more with you. I have treated you in ways which are unacceptable just to deal with my own insecurities" Eirin said without taking her eyes off Reisen, "The amount of pain I have caused you both physically and emotionally, I know I cannot undo but I promise that will change. Can you forgive me, Udongein?".

Without hesitance, Reisen pulled Eirin's head against her chest and held her tight with Eirin doing the same.

"Of course I do, even if there was something to forgive, I don't think I could ever deny you that. Or the Princess, you both mean everything to me" Reisen whispered into Eirin's hair.

She could feel droplets land on her chest from where Eirin was resting and it took her by surprise, a gasp being emitted but she held her Master tighter to sooth her, to let her know without words that it was going to be okay and to let her know she was always there with her.

"I'm so sorry..".

"Eirin".

"I'm so sorry, Udongein".

The string of apologies came tumbling out of Eirin's mouth and into Reisen's chest, the feeling of her heartbeat against her lips seemingly taking each word in.

"It doesn't matter what happens, nothing will change how I feel about you, please understand this" Reisen continued and wished that Kaguya was there to hear her say that because it all applied to her too.

 

As if on cue, the door to her room slid open and there stood Kaguya herself in her nightwear giving Reisen a comforting wink whilst walking towards them.

The Moon Rabbit was convinced that Kaguya either had some sort of ability like the Komeiji's, or was overly intuitive or simply knew them too well.

It was most likely the second and third option but despite whatever it was, Reisen was glad she was there.

She placed herself next to Reisen and draped a hand behind her waist whilst kissing her softly, the latter moving one hand to rest behind the Princess's neck. Kaguya's other hand rested on Eirin's back when she leaned towards the Doctor and delivered a kiss to her temple. She didn't want interrupt this moment of rarity when Eirin did drop her guards and let it all out because the longer feelings like that were locked in, the more toxic they became and harmed those around them.

With it out of her system, all three could work in repairing the wires of doubt and insecurities together and become stronger.

When one pillar crumbles, it's up to the other two to keep it upright till it fixes itself after all. That's how any relationship worked, no matter whom or however many were involved.

The voice of one spoke the feelings of all three.

**_"She belongs to you as much as she belongs to me, and we belong to her"._ **

 


End file.
